The invention relates to a sports boot in the form of a rigid upper made up of an upper cuff articulated to a shell surrounding the foot and equipped with a device for fastening the upper cuff to the shell in order to fasten the upper cuff in an inclined position relative to the shell in a first position for practicing the sport, and to unfasten the upper cuff from the shell in a second position for not practicing the sport, for example to make the boot easier to put on and to walk in. The invention is specifically concerned with the device for fastening the upper cuff to the shell, the operation of which is linked to a remote fastening and unfastening member, such as a lever connected to the means used to fasten and tighten the sports boot, for example.